1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for processing complex events. The present invention further relates to collecting and aggregating data at multiple nodes in a data tree.
2. Introduction
Currently, a computer may organize a set of hierarchical information into a data tree by creating a set of linked nodes. A node may be a structure containing a value, a condition, or a representation of a separate data structure. A terminal node at the bottom of the tree may have a node directly above that node in the tree, referred to as the parent node. A parent node may have a child node below the parent node, and may act as a child node to its own parent node above it. The topmost node in the data structure may be referred to as the root node. The tree may have several layers of internal nodes between the root node and the terminal node. A set of data trees may be referred to as a data forest.